Final Fantasy Seven Point Five
by mewmix
Summary: Two years after Final Fantasy 7, Cloud still mourns his loss. One day a voice echoes in his head , telling him to go to the Northern Crater and retrieve the


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Square.  
  
A man with blonded, spiked up hair sat down on a rock in some odd forest of some sort. His blue eyes began to tear for no obvious reason..  
  
Suddenly a woman walked up. Her hair was beautiful and it gently went down her back. The man didnt notice her, which caused her to get quite  
  
angry with him. Then she realised what exactly was on his mind.  
  
"She is gone, Cloud..get over it. We all miss her very much but we cant mourn forever." The woman spoke in a clear , gentle voice.  
  
Suddenly an evil voice whispered in Cloud's head.  
  
"Yes Cloud, dont mourn forever.."  
  
Cloud jumped up.  
  
"Who are you?" His mind asked.  
  
"Never mind that.." Replied the voice.  
  
"Sephiroth!?" His mind squealed in fear.  
  
"Wrong Spike, Iam a whole new game.." The voice cackled.  
  
"What do you want..?" Cloud's mind asked.  
  
A circle of flames appeared behind Tifa, making her jump in suprise. Suddenly a man dressed in a black cloak with its hood up appeared.  
  
"The elimination of you, and all other life itself. Thats all.." Spoke the man. Those words echoed in Tifa's mind..  
  
"W..Who are you?!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"My name is...well never mind that.." The man answered.  
  
Cloud drew his sword while Tifa raised her fists. This guy wasnt a friendly person , that was for sure..and he wanted to kill everyone so it was time to fight.  
  
The man threw his cloak into the air, revealing more black clothing. He also had a sword that was somewhat similar to Sephiroths only it had a green aura coming off it.  
  
Cloud ran at the man and cross slashed him, making an X in the air. The man paid no attention to Cloud's attack. Tifa ran up and put in a one-two punch to the chest. She withdrew her hands quickly, feeling quite sore now.  
  
The man retaliated by summoning up a giant shadow like substance. It flew towards Cloud, then right through him. Cloud fell to his knee's, dropping the sword. His entire body felt like its life had been sucked out. Cloud   
  
howled in pain. Tifa had a orange/red aura glowing off her. She jumped into the air and then flew right into the man, hitting him several times. The man raised his sword and gently slashed her left shoulder, just to make her retreat back.  
  
Meanwhile A lion like creature was sitting around a table and playing a cardgame with a man with a   
  
gun/arm and a man smoking a ciggerette. The lion creature had cards in its mouth, while the others were holding them with their two hands. The lion threw the cards onto the table and howled happily.  
  
"ROYAL FLUSH!!! PAY UP CID,BARRET!"  
  
"Shit!" Cursed the man with the gun arm.  
  
"Damnit!" Growled the man smoking the ciggerette.  
  
The man walked towards Tifa and Cloud. Suddenly he stopped and called upon an unknown source to cast a sleeping spell of somewhat on them. Tifa fell backwards, resting on the grass peacefully while Cloud yelled again before falling face first into the soft grass.  
  
Slowly the man walked away, obviously happy about seeing Cloud and Tifa fail in such an easy fight. As the man walked he dropped an earring that looked like one that belonged to a woman named Aeris.  
  
Yuffie walked around in the little forest before shrieking. Cloud and Tifa were dead?!? No..they were just sleeping. Yuffie ran over to them, attempting to wake up Cloud.  
  
"Come on Cloud, wake up..please wake up.." She pleaded.  
  
A large mog creature with a little cat walked up. It looked down at Yuffie and asked in an odd voice.  
  
"Whaaaattt happened to them?!"  
  
"I dunno , I dunno..help me carry em' back to the town though."  
  
The planet had changed ever since the destruction of Shinra and the Mako Reactors. Civilization had rebuilt large, wonderful Cities, Towns, Villages, all sorts of places. The village of Kalm was now a large city. Almost outside the city rested a giant mansion which was owned by the heroes.  
  
Parked outside of it was the ever so popular "Highwind". The mog creature which was actually a robot used by Shinra carried Cloud and Tifa while Yuffie skipped along with him.  
  
Cloud thought things over in his head. This didnt make sense, He had defeated Sephiroth, how come he couldnt even hurt that guy. Why did this guy want everything to die and why did he bother Cloud with it.  
  
This guy was insan-  
  
"Dont say that Cloud, bad things could happen.." The evil voice echoed in Clouds head.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU..?! MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME..?!" Cloud yelled in his mind.  
  
" Iam Alexek ( A-Lex-Ek ) Supreme being over all life itself. And what I want with you is simple, you show me where crater is so I could retrieve Sephiroth's body and the Materia he used and I give you someone who is quite valuable. Her name is..Aeris."  
  
"She is alive..?!?!?!?!?!" Cloud's mind yelled.  
  
"Quite so, I found her body while I was reviewing what happened two years ago. I found her body in perfect condition so I revived her."  
  
"...One more question..Why the materia that Sephiroth was after, are you trying to recreate what he did??"  
  
"No no no..By mixing the Dark Materia with My Materia, I will create a chain reaction that will destroy even the life stream itself."   
  
"But then you will win and I wont be able to be with Aeris long..." Cloud whimpered.  
  
"Oh..? Theres always a chance that you and your friends could stop me from using the materia..isnt that what Good Guys do..?" Alexek stated.  
  
"This is too weird." Cloud told himself.  
  
"So..? Dont you want Aeris again..? I will even let your friends come..only three though."  
  
"Your pretty confident that we wont beat you.." Cloud replied.  
  
"You lost to me..did you not?" Alexek snapped.  
  
Cloud opened his eyes slowly only to see Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Red XIII and Tifa all sitting next to him.   
  
"Cloud..Iam so glad your awake. I..I thought you were going to out for days.." Tifa said as she hugged Cloud.  
  
"Tifa awoke three hours ago..I guess you were a little more tired than her." Yuffie stated.  
  
Cloud said nothing. Barret was looking at Cloud, trying to read his thoughts. His eyes widened when he thought hard enough about the look on Cloud's face.  
  
"You still not ova her..?" Barret asked.  
  
"She..I..look..I think she is alive.." Cloud answered.  
  
"Look, Spikey Dude..Aeris is -" Yuffie began before being interuppted.  
  
"Alive. Yes I know..I brought her back." Alexek laughed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Barret yelled as he raised his gun/arm.  
  
"Lower you weapon..err arm. I mean no harm, well not yet atleast. Cloud, have you made up your mind?" Alexek growled as he slowly began to unsheeth his sword.  
  
"Yes..I have, and Iam going alone. I dont want anyone else in danger."  
  
"Cloud what tha hell you talkin bout?" Barret asked as he turned his head towards Cloud.  
  
"I'll explain later.." Cloud muttered.  
  
"Outside, Highwind." Cloud said in his mind so Alexek could understand.  
  
They dissapeared from the room then appeared at the controls of the highwind.  
  
Tifa ran out of the room they were in and outside.She jumped onto the side of the highwind and stowed away as Cloud took off towards the  
  
North Crater. 


End file.
